In The Face Of The Truth
by Kenaz Astaroth
Summary: Severitus' Challenge. Harry is Severus' son. How does he, and the rest of the wizarding world, react? Add in werewolves and an odd Tom Riddle theory, and well... it'll be interesting. Chapter 8 up, finally
1. Chapter 1

Title: In The Face Of The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  Note that this will be the only disclaimer that I post for the remainder of the story.  It gets tedious otherwise.

Summary:  Answer to Severitus' Challenge.  When Harry finds out who his real father is, what will his reaction be?  And how does everyone else react?  When Harry becomes a werewolf, things can only get more complicated.

Ships: Minor R/Hr, other pairings may or may not come in.

Warnings: Abuse, abuse, abuse, abuse, abuse.  Might have some slash.  Violence, dark themes, etc.

A/N: There appear to be three classes of Severitus' challenge fics.  The first is the kind where Harry and Severus immediately accept Harry's true parentage and they become a nice happy family (bar the inevitable godfather troubles).  The second is the type where they both have a little trouble accepting the idea, but after about a week they become a nice happy family similar to that in type one.  The third is the type where Harry becomes suicidal when he finds out.  None of these seemed very realistic, IMO, at least not when I analysed my own experience with my father's death and my stepfather.  So here's my take on the duo's reactions.  The story has a plot too, if you're wondering.

A/N2:  This is not betaed.  Please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes.  I try to make sure that they don't occur, but I'm only human, and therefore fallible.

Chapter 1

Harry shuddered as he heard a slap from downstairs and his aunt cry out in pain.  He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying desperately not to hyperventilate.  He walked over to the door to his room and closed it, then he slid his dresser in front of it.  Another slap and he flinched.  He sat down and curled up into a ball, desperately fighting the tears that were threatening to fall once again.

His uncle had never been abusive before this summer.  In fact, his uncle wasn't even the type to _be_ abusive.  However, his uncle's business had recently hit rock-bottom and Vernon had begun drinking to drown out his troubles.  And then, a mere two days into Harry's summer holiday, the abuse had begun.

Vernon made a lousy drunk.

Harry almost smiled at his nearly nonexistent humour but another cry of pain from downstairs quelled it instantly.

"Please," he whispered desperately, eyes closing as he leaned heavily against his dresser, "oh please, make it stop."  He couldn't deal with this, not now.  He felt like a coward.  He should do something, should stand up to his uncle somehow but he just _couldn't. _ He couldn't bring himself to leave his room, couldn't bring himself to face his uncle.  He would listen to his aunt cry out in pain so long as he could put off actually feeling it himself.

He hated himself for that, for being such a bloody coward.  He was the boy-who-lived, wasn't he?  He was a hero wasn't he?  Then why the hell couldn't he bring himself to face his own uncle?  He was pathetic.  If he would just do something, then he and his aunt… and Dudley, wouldn't have to deal with this.  All he had to do was confront his uncle.  No, not even that.  All he had to do was tell someone and things would turn out alright again.

_But what if they don't?_ asked a voice in the back of his mind.  The voice was right, of course.  There were far too many things that could go wrong.  Confronting Vernon?  That was almost laughable.  The man was twice his size, and not a skinny stick like Harry was.  Harry didn't have his wand; there was no way he could defend himself if Vernon truly got it into his head to attack him.  As for telling someone…. He should, he knew.  That's what people always said when they talked about this sort of thing.  He doubted any of them knew just how impossible it really was to tell.  For one, Vernon might find out.  Then there would be hell to pay for sure.  Then there were his friends' reactions…. No, he was better off with no one knowing.

Sometimes he would daydream about telling his friends, or his teachers.  He would go through the whole scenario in his head, and had even written out a letter once, but it all amounted to nothing.  He never sent the letter, never carried out any of the scenarios that had been planned out so carefully in his head.

His aunt cried out for a last time then there was a dull thud.  _Collapsed, probably,_ thought Harry, his chest tightening painfully.  He closed his eyes and _prayed_ that his uncle wouldn't come up here.

Harry hadn't been hit yet this summer, bar one or two smacks against his head, nor had Dudley.  Harry hadn't because he was almost always in his room, and he always blocked the door when Vernon was drunk.  Dudley was always out with his new friends.  He had fallen into a new crowd, consisting mostly of people who were rumoured to do drugs.  Most of his new 'friends' were well-known to be depressed, most of them clinically so.  Harry didn't know much more about it than that, and he didn't much want to.  Dudley's life was his own business, Harry already had enough to worry about.__

There was silence then some shuffling and more silence, but no sound of anyone ascending the stairs.  Harry sighed and leaned back against the dresser, body awash with relief, guilt, and disgust with himself.  He looked at his bed and sighed again.  He needed to sleep, he knew.  He didn't relish the prospect of nightmares, but maybe tonight they wouldn't come.  With that last thought he climbed into bed and fell asleep, where once again his hopes were in vain.

It was only two weeks into summer, and already he felt like he was in hell.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry woke up on his birthday and nearly cried out when he attempted to reach for his glasses.  Clutching his broken arm to his chest, he sat up, wincing, and looked around for his glasses, before realising that he could see perfectly well without them.

He blinked in surprise and momentarily forgot the pain in his arms as he looked around, getting used to having clear peripheral vision, rather than being limited to the circle of clear sight that he had had while wearing his glasses.  He looked towards Hedwig's cage and saw that she wasn't there.  This puzzled him for a moment.  _Probably out hunting, _thought Harry logically.

He stood up carefully so as to not jar his arm and absentmindedly looked into the mirror.  He froze.

Who the _hell _was that?

He made to turn around to see who else was in his bedroom but saw that the stranger moved at the exact same time in the exact same way.  He paled.

That was _him._

Pale skin, deathly pale with bruises and cuts marring the white so that it reminded Harry of the phrase, "blood on the snow."  Green eyes that had formerly been wide and framed with fairly stubby lashes were now slanted and sported lashes so long that he could feel them brush over his cheeks as he blinked.  High, sharply defined cheekbones, thin face, sharp chin.  His nose, which had formerly so resembled his fathers, was now the straight and aristocratic nose of his mother.  His hair, his formerly _black _hair, was now a dark red.  Dark enough that it could be mistaken for black in the wrong lighting, but red all the same.  Not to mention that, but his former messy look was gone, replaces by a sleek style that fell past his shoulders and curled ever-so-slightly at the ends.  Even his body's shape was different.  Sure, he was still stick-skinny and starved looking, and still fairly short though he could tell already that he had grown a couple of inches at least, but the gawky and ill-put-together form he was used to was replaced with a graceful looking build that implied height even though there wasn't any there.  The only thing recognisable about himself was a scar, which was offset by the tattoo of a snake that went across his forehead like a headband.

Harry hadn't recognised himself, and for good reason.

Harry shook himself out of his trance and pulled on his clothes, wincing when he would accidentally jar his arm.  He went down the stairs to find his aunt cleaning up the mess that Vernon had made of the sitting room the night before.  She looked up at him, fear sparking in her eyes before she saw who it was.

Harry gave her a slight smile, "Good morning, Aunt Petunia."

"Good morning, Harry.  I'm sorry, but I haven't fixed our breakfast yet.  I don't suppose-" she left off, looking at Harry hopefully.  It dawned on Harry that Vernon had probably expressed disapproval about the mess the house was in during one of the beatings and Petunia was trying to fix the situation so that Vernon would have less cause to be angry with her.  He imagined that that didn't leave her with a lot of time to take care of her own needs, like cooking her own meals.

"I'll cook something up for us, Aunt Petunia."  Petunia nodded, but suddenly got a frantic look in her eyes.  "I remember that Vernon wants steak tonight.  I'll take it out to thaw."  Petunia smiled at Harry through her black eye and murmured a thank-you.  Harry nodded and went into the kitchen.

The abuse had driven Dudley away from home, while it had brought Harry and Petunia a good deal closer.   They never actually talked about the abuse.  Actually, they never talked about much of anything.  Most of their time together was spent in companionable silence.  There was an unspoken agreement that they would treat each other well for however long this went on.  It had been started when Harry had bandaged Petunia's wounds after the first night.  Things had only gotten better since.

Harry pulled the steaks out first, placing them in the microwave and setting it to thaw.  Then he began to fix his aunt and himself some breakfast, making sure to use only items that wouldn't immediately be missed and that Vernon wasn't overly fond of.

He was surprised that Petunia hadn't seemed to notice his new look, but had brushed it off fairly well.  Maybe he was just hallucinating earlier.  A reasonably plausible explanation.  After all, he had a broken arm, the pain jolting through which reminded him constantly.  That, combined with lack of sleep and low food rations was bound to drive anyone to the point of hallucinating.  After all, who ever heard of sudden appearance changes for no reason and tattoos appearing out of no where anyway?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Severus, you can't keep denying this!" shouted Remus Lupin, chasing after the Potions professor as he stormed towards the dungeons.  Severus turned sharply and glared at him.

"Denying what, exactly?  I'm afraid, Lupin, that you've lost me on whatever it is you're trying to tell me."

"Harry is you're son, Severus.  You know that."  Severus stiffened and gave Remus a look that could freeze molten rock.

"I can honestly say that I have no idea what you are talking about, Lupin."

Remus stared at him for a moment, "How can you say that?  You know-"

"I know nothing of the sort, Lupin!  I am reasonably certain that had I ever slept with Lily I _would _remember, which I assure you I do not.  Now, unless you are implying that I somehow can impregnate women _without _sleeping with them, then I'll ask you to stop wasting my time," and with that Severus strode into his office, slamming the door behind him.

Remus stared at the closed door, standing stock still in his surprise.  How could Severus _not _know?  His eyes widened in realisation.  "Memory charms," he murmured before heading off to the Headmaster's office.  If anyone could help him make Severus see reason, it was Albus.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Albus Dumbledore looked up from the parchment in front of him to stare at Remus Lupin in shock.  It wasn't often that Dumbledore was shocked, but this was a revelation that made the others he had come across during his long life pale in comparison.

"This certainly… complicates things," murmured Dumbledore, leaning back in his chair with a sigh.  He looked up at the ceiling contemplatively, a frown marring his normally jovial features.

Remus frowned slightly, "What do you mean?"

"Harry is Severus' first, and only, child, Mr. Lupin.  Severus is a Deatheater."  No comprehension appeared in Remus' face.  Dumbledore sighed and continued, "All of Voldemort's Deatheaters pledged their firstborn to Voldemort.  It was a pact signed in blood, and the only possible way for it to be broken would be if neither the child nor the parent had any idea who the child's real parent was."

Remus paled, "You mean-"

Dumbledore nodded solemnly, "Even if Severus does not fully believe you, the idea has been placed in his mind.   Harry will receive the Mark on the winter solstice after his fifteenth birthday, or they will both die."

Remus slumped back in his chair, eyes closed in shock as his mixed feelings of shock, surprise, and guilt chased each other around hectically.

Dumbledore regarded his former student sternly, "Nothing that can be changed now.  We need to fetch Harry, the charms would have deteriorated yesterday and he is likely to be very confused.  There may yet be a way to salvage the situation."

Remus stood up to follow Albus down the spiralling staircase, but was halted by the bloody owl that fell into his arms.  He paled, "Albus-"

Albus turned around at the doorway, "Yes?"  Then he saw the owl.

"This is Harry's owl."

Albus merely stared for a moment at nothing in particular, giving the appearance that he was doing some very quick thinking.  Suddenly his eyes jumped from the window to Remus and he spoke quickly.  "Remus, take the owl to Hagrid.  Have him nurse it back to health, and if he is unable to do so, have him take it to Poppy.  Fetch Sirius and Severus as well.  We need to make a trip to Harry's home."

Remus nodded and left, going as fast as he could without jarring the injured owl in his arm, leaving a letter sitting on the desk in Dumbledore's office, unattended.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he leaned against the door to his office, having just slammed it in the face on that- that _werewolf_.

He sighed.  "Harry Potter is not my son," he said softly, surely.  "He's _not my son_."

Merlin save then all if he was.  Meddling werewolf.  If Harry was indeed his son, which he wasn't, of course not, then the werewolf had just made a huge error.  Severus had no children besides Harry- no, Severus had no children _at all_.  This was because he had signed in blood, swearing on the pain of death that his firstborn child would receive the Mark of Voldemort's service precisely at Midnight on the winter solstice directly following the child's fifteenth birthday.   Severus knew that there was no known way to knowingly subvert the pact.  So if Harry was- no, if Harry had actually been his child then, in theory, he wouldn't have had to become a Deatheater had Lupin not said anything.  But Harry wasn't his child so there was nothing to worry about.  Right?

          There was a sudden pounding on the door, and he opened it.

"Lupin, leave me alone.  I have no wish to speak with you right-"

"Severus," panted Lupin, and Snape was startled when he noticed that there was blood on the werewolf's hands, as well as smeared across his front, "Harry… something has… happened-"

Severus' eyes narrowed.  "What has that to do with me?"

Lupin barely paused long enough to glare at him.  "Harry's owl just showed up, exhausted and bloody with no letter.  Professor _Dumbledore_ sent me to fetch you."

"Fine," Severus bit out.  He turned around, grabbing his cloak from a hook just inside the door, and with a quick touch assured himself that his wand was indeed in its holster inside his sleeve.  Then he turned again to follow Lupin.

They ran up the dungeon steps (that is, Lupin ran, and Severus walked swiftly, refusing to sacrifice his dignity for a possibly false alarm.  There _were _animals that would attack an owl, after all) to find a worried Dumbledore and a frantic Sirius waiting in the Entrance Hall.

They looked at each other and Sirius and Remus immediately headed towards the door.  Dumbledore's voice halted them, though not for long.

"I'm afraid that I shall not be able to join you.  I have a rather important meeting with the Minister," he opened his pocketwatch and glanced at it, "fifteen minutes ago."

Before he could say more, Sirius nodded at him and rushed out the door, Remus not far behind.  Severus looked at him for a moment, then swept out of the Entrance Hall after the duo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cornelius Fudge flooed into the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts for his scheduled meeting, only to find that there was no one there.  He scowled, but sat down in front of the desk thinking that perhaps Dumbledore had gotten held up and would be along shortly.

Ten minutes later the room had received no new occupants and our esteemed Minister was getting irritated.  He stood up and walked towards the window, looking of it as though hoping to see the Headmaster striding across the grounds.  He quickly grew tired of staring outside and turned back to the desk.  There was a letter sitting atop it.  Odd, really.  He hadn't noticed it until just now.  He picked it up, and oblivious to all the rules of courtesy that dictated otherwise, began to read.

_Dearest Remus,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, though it would be my preference that it never find you at all.  Oh well, that is neither here nor there and as you are obviously reading this, highly irrelevant._

_There is no tactful way to say this, so I will say it straight out._

_James is not Harry's father.  Severus is.  Remus, it is important that you-_

Cornelius stopped reading and merely stared unseeingly at the paper in shock.  This was not possible.  This was not happening.  He leaned against the wall and massaged the bridge of his nose.  Why him?  What had he ever done to deserve this?

Oh, but the possibilities.  The papers had printed Voldemort's return.  After Albus Dumbledore had sent the _Prophet_ a letter declaring that Harry Potter himself had witnessed Voldemort's rebirth, there had been nothing he could do to quell the outrageous rumours.

But now….  Genius, he was a genius.  If the wizarding world knew that Harry Potter was not in fact Harry Potter, but was the son of Severus Snape, a man who had willingly shown to Cornelius the Dark Mark branded into his arm….  Perfect.  With this evidence on top of Harry's fits and Parseltongue abilities, no one would ever trust Harry Potter's credibility again.  Or at least, not if Cornelius Fudge had his way, and Cornelius Fudge always got his way.

There were definite advantages to being Britain's Minister of Magic.

Suddenly there was a sound of a door opening behind him, and Cornelius dropped the letter in approximately the same place it had sat before.

"Ah, Cornelius, I'm dreadfully sorry that I'm late.  I hope you have not been inconvenienced?"

"No, Dumbledore, not at all."  Not at all…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Severus, Remus, and Sirius arrived in the shaded area beneath the tree in number 4 Privet Drive's back yard.  They walked inside the back door to find Petunia Dursley cleaning the absolute disaster area that was the inside of the house.

Petunia looked up and her eyes widened in fear, "Wh-what are y-y-you doing here?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry stiffened when he heard his aunt's voice from just outside the kitchen.  She didn't talk to him, except for the good mornings and the daily division of chores.  And she certainly wouldn't ask him what he was doing in the kitchen.  That meant- no, surely Vernon wasn't home yet.  He checked the clock and saw that it was only one in the afternoon.

_Please,_ he pleaded to no one in particular, _please let it not be Uncle Vernon.  _Steeling himself to get struck, he opened the door to the kitchen and stuck his head into the hallway.  Then he gaped in shock.

"What are _you _doing here?" he asked, surprised.  The three newcomers looked up from his aunts frightened face to look at him and he saw four pairs of eyes widen in identical surprise.

_"Harry?"_ asked Sirius uncertainly, "is that you?"

Harry frowned, not making a move to come further out of the kitchen.  "Yeah, it's me.  Why are you here?" he reiterated.

Snape, who was standing behind the other two, "Your owl, Potter, arrived at Hogwarts in rather alarming condition."  His words seemed to shake Sirius and Remus out of their shocked reverie.

Harry paled and made to back away but Remus jumped forward and grabbed his shoulder.  Harry yelped in pain as his arm was jarred out of its relatively secure position, tied up in his sleeve.  Remus didn't let go and caught Harry as he lost his balance and fell out of the doorway.

That was when the three wizards got their first look at the whole of Harry's new form.  They had just barely adjusted to his new face and hair, of which the only recognisable features were his trademark scar and his green eyes, when they saw the broken arm.

"Who did this," growled Sirius.  He turned to Petunia, "You hurt my godson!  I'll-"

"Sirius!"  Sirius turned to look at Harry in surprise, "Take a good look at her.  Do you really think that she's in a fit state to so much a bruise me, let alone break my arm?"  She wasn't, it was true.  She was bruised and cut up fairly badly.  She had taken to wearing long-sleeved shirts and floor-length trousers or skirts.  She caked on make-up to hide the bruises that darkened her face, but they were still visible if you looked closely.

Sirius shook his head slightly and relented.

"Did your Uncle do this to you, Harry?" asked Remus softly.  Harry felt his chest tighten and he closed his eyes, trying to block out what was happening.  He hadn't wanted them to know.  He hadn't wanted _anyone _to know.  For all of his plans and imaginings, he wasn't prepared to deal with the reality of their reactions.  After a few moments he nodded slightly.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, then glanced back at Snape, who looked disinclined to involve himself in the situation further.

"Let's get you back to Hogwarts then," said Remus decisively.  Sirius held his hand out, which Harry accepted somewhat reluctantly, and they all vanished.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The ghost of a fifteen-year-old boy looked down at his hands in contemplation.  He had haunted this castle for decades, unseen by even the other ghosts, and the recent developments disturbed him.

He had chatted with the owl for a time, to find out what exactly had made her so frantic.  One of the advantages of being a ghost was that you could understand what anyone was saying, whether they were an animal or merely a human who spoke a language you had not known while living.  The ghost had found this quite useful, and used it often around those that he trusted not to reveal him to the others who dwelled in the old castle.

The boy floated through a wall and into the library, taking down a book from the restricted section and turning its pages idly.   His eyes landed on a spell he hadn't seen before and he read in interest.  His eyes widened as they travelled down the page and he slammed the book shut suddenly and placed it back on the shelf memorising its title.

For the ghost had just found the key to destroying the being that had stolen his body all those years ago.

Tom Riddle had just found the key to defeating the centuries-old spirit that called himself Voldemort.

Now all he had to do was to find someone who could _use _the information.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry, Severus, Remus, and Sirius appeared just outside the Hogwarts gates.  They walked up to the castle, Harry unassisted as he had annoyed Sirius and Remus into letting him walk on his own.  They made their way to the Hospital wing, where Madam Pomphrey immediately made Harry lay down on a bed so that she could start tending him.

"He's been abused, obviously," said Poppy to Remus and Severus.  Sirius had wisely transformed back into a dog before they had reached the Infirmary, then gone off to inform Albus of their arrival after he saw that Harry was safe in bed (Severus had wanted to leave as well, but Remus hadn't let him), "but most of the injuries aren't too serious.  Mostly it's a lot of bruising, some cuts, and of course the broken arm.  I'm not certain about how he's dealing with it psychologically, however."

Remus nodded.  He had thought that Harry would have been worse off, considering what state his owl had been in.

"Who is he?" asked Poppy curiously.

Remus blinked a few times, but it was Severus who answered, "He's Harry Potter," with emphasis on the last name.

"You know," spoke up Harry, "its rude to talk about people as if they can't hear you."

Poppy sputtered, "The sleeping potion-"

"-has apparently not kicked in yet," finished Harry.  "What did you mean, 'who is he?'  Didn't you recognise me?"  Remus thought that it was odd.  Surely Harry must have noticed his change in appearance.

"No, I didn't, I'm afraid."  Poppy turned to Severus and Remus, "You should go, he needs rest-"

"Wait!" said Harry quickly, before they could make a move to leave him with the overprotective nurse, "why didn't you recognise me?  What's going on?"

"Potter," spoke Severus sharply, "you cannot pretend that you haven't noticed your new appearance."  Severus was seriously beginning to doubt his earlier conviction that Harry was indeed a Potter.  This was just a little bit too coincidental.

"Oh," murmured Harry, slumping back against the pillows, "I thought I was imagining things."

Severus' eyes widened marginally in his surprise.  Imagining things?

"Would you like to see a mirror?" asked Remus.  Harry looked surprised, then shook his head.

"What do you see?" Harry asked curiously, not entirely convinced that they weren't all hallucinating.

Remus studied him for a moment, "Very dark red hair, same green eyes, though a different shape, sharp features, and your scar of course."

"And the tattoo?" Harry spoke up.  Severus jerked violently and stared at Harry.  Tattoo?  No, not-

"What are you talking about, Harry?" asked a sincerely puzzled Remus.

"The snake- on my forehead-"  Harry mumbled, not finishing the sentence.  Yup, he had definitely been hallucinating at least part of it.  This was proof.

Severus studied Harry for a moment, not wanting to think about the implications of Harry's tattoo, which so far no one could see except for Harry.  Severus clasped his right hand directly overtop the Dark Mark on his left forearm and saw a vivid snake tattoo flicker into existence, wrapped around Harry's forehead and disappearing under his hairline, presumably to wrap all of the way around.  The head of the snake was situated directly in the centre of Harry's forehead, with the tail wrapped around the snake's neck.  Severus paled and closed his eyes in shock before leaving the hospital wing hurriedly, offering no explanation to the three left behind.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Albus walked into the Infirmary, following Sirius.  He looked around to find that Harry was asleep, Remus by his bedside, and Poppy was in her office.

"Remus," said Albus softly, walking over to stand at the foot of Harry's bed, looking down at the boy's changed visage.

Remus looked up and smiled slightly, though it didn't quite reach his eyes, which were solemn, "Yes, Albus?"

"What happened at the Dursley's?" inquired Dumbledore, settling himself on a chair that he conjured up out of nowhere.

"We found him and his Aunt, both in pretty bad shape."  Remus shrugged, "We got Harry and left, not much more to it than that.  Come to think of it, we didn't even grab his things."

"I'll fetch them later.  What happened when you got back here?"

"Not much.  Poppy healed his arm, and gave him a sleep potion for while the bruises heal.   Harry had me describe his appearance for him.  Seems that he thought he was hallucinating or something of the sort.  Then he mentioned something about a tattoo, and Severus left rather abruptly just after.  Harry fell asleep a few minutes later, when the sleeping potion finally kicked in."

Albus nodded, "So he doesn't know yet?"  Remus shook his head.

Albus sat and thought for a moment, still looking at the still form in front of him.  Apparently he made a decision, which evidenced itself when he stood and carefully took a blood sample from Harry's arm.  Then he left the Infirmary, leaving Remus to wonder when he had re-entered adolescence.  Nobody told him _anything_ anymore.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dumbledore walked into Severus' private chambers to find Severus sitting in front of the fire, a glass of brandy in hand.

"Severus?" he said softly.  Severus looked up, then back down to the glass, swirling the liquid idly.

"Yes, Albus?" he replied softly.  Severus showed his inebriation far differently than Vernon; his tongue loosened slightly, and he was more subdued than usual, his face missing its customary scowl.

"I have a blood sample, if you wish to test it?"  Severus shook his head sharply.

"It's pointless.  Harry has the Serpent's Mark."

Dumbledore frowned, unsure of what Snape was talking about, "'Serpent's Mark', Severus?"

"It's a side effect of the Dark Mark," murmured Severus, still staring into the fire.  "It appears as a Snake, wrapped around the head of the children of all the Death Eaters."

"I saw no Mark, Severus, perhaps-"

Severus shook his head again, and took another sip of brandy, "You wouldn't.  It's only visible to those who possess the Serpent's Mark themselves, or to a Death Eater with their hand placed over their own Mark."

There was silence for several minutes before Albus spoke up, "I'm sorry, Severus."  Severus looked up at him, understanding exactly what the old Headmaster was talking about.

"Not nearly as much as I am."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Albus Dumbledore sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose.  He really shouldn't have lost control like he had.  Not that the blue and green polka-dotted apple tree that was now rooted in the floor of number 4 Privet drive in place of a drunk was a bad thing, per se…  it was just that Dumbledore should have had better self-control.

He had to admit that his transfiguration was fairly good looking, though, considering what it had been originally.

After he finished his conversation with Severus, he'd gone directly to the Dursleys.  He had barely finished collecting Harry's things when Vernon had arrived home, and he had had the pleasure of preventing the man from performing further abuse on his spouse.

He smiled slightly, remembering the abject gratitude of Petunia Dursley when he had given her the means to divorce her husband and live on her own, without his income.  She would have to get a new source of income eventually, but Dumbledore had given her enough for her to buy a good-sized house in a decent neighbourhood and a car, with plenty to spare.  She had begun packing right away, with plans to move to a different town where she could start anew, along with her son Dudley.  She had actually been grateful enough that she had agreed to allow her new home, wherever that ended up being, to serve as a hideaway for any Light side wizard that Dumbledore sent there, or a meeting place as the case may be.  Dumbledore was sure that Voldemort would not search for light side activity in a muggle home, nor would the Ministry for that matter.  Likely it would prove quite useful in the near future.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Harry woke up he saw that both Remus and Professor Dumbledore were sitting at his bedside.

"Ah, good, you're awake," said Dumbledore cheerfully.  Harry sat up, noticing that he was still fully dressed.

"What time is it?"

"Just after dinner," said Dumbledore.  "There is food on the bedside table if you're hungry."  Harry was hungry, very, in fact, so he took a plate at random and found it to be a bowl of fruit.  He shrugged inwardly, fruit was better than soup, which was his usual hospital wing fare.

"Harry," said Dumbledore, getting serious suddenly, "there is something we need to discus."  Harry tensed, anticipating Dumbledore's inevitable questioning about the abuse, but he was surprised when that wasn't what Dumbledore started to talk about.  "It has to do with your parents."

Harry looked between a solemn Dumbledore and an apologetic Remus, though Harry for the life of him couldn't figure out what Remus had to be sorry for.  "What about them?" asked Harry.  "They're dead."

Ten points for your extraordinary ability to state the obvious, muttered a voice in Harry's head.  Harry told it to shut up.

"We recently found out that James was not in fact your father," said Dumbledore bluntly.  Harry stared at him in shock, but said nothing.

"Severus- Professor Snape- is your biological father," stated Remus as gently as he could before bracing himself for Harry's reaction.

Harry closed his eyes.  Shock, surprise, betrayal, and anger coursed their way through him.  Silently he stood up and ran from the hospital wing, ignoring the voices of his professors, yelling for him to come back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Severus sighed and stared at the glass of brandy in his hand before resolutely placing it on the mantle above the fireplace.  Leaving his chambers, he walked around the school, not really paying attention to where he was going until he found himself at the top of the Astronomy Tower.  He wasn't all that surprised that he ended up here.  He often came up here to think, as the height, reminiscent of flying, often helped to clear his head.

He looked around and saw that he was not alone in the tower.  Harry Potter- no, not a Potter- was sitting on the balcony's stone balustrade, hanging his legs over the side to wave in midair, uncaring about the height.

Severus gritted his teeth and seriously contemplated running.  He hadn't wanted to be there when they told the boy, and he certainly didn't want to see him _now_, just after they had presumably told him.  He turned to go, but Harry's voice stopped him.

"I know you're there," said Harry quietly.  "I heard you come in."  Severus turned around apprehensively and watched as Harry spun himself in a move that made Severus tense and his chest tighten sharply, despite his utter lack of fear when it came to heights.

There was silence for a few minutes, and Severus forcefully kept himself from asking Harry not to jump.  If the boy was suicidal, he would likely have tried something by now, rather than waiting until there was someone there who could stop him from carrying through.

"Did they send you here?" asked Harry mildly.  Severus was slightly perplexed by Harry's lack of emotion.

"No one sent me.  I was unaware that you were here.  If I had known, then I would not have come," Severus damned the alcohol.  He wished that he could take back the last remark.  What would the boy think of that?  Come to think of it, why did he care, anyway?

There was more silence, where Harry studied him and Severus shifted uncomfortably under Harry's gaze.  Severus was trying to figure out exactly how he was supposed to treat the boy- his son.  No, they might be father and son biologically, but nothing more.

Severus watched Harry turn his head away and look down on the grounds unseeingly, as though he was deep in thought.  He turned back to Severus and stated clearly, "I'm not your son."  Severus made no move to stop the boy as he left the tower.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Damn it!" shouted Tom in frustration.  He had made himself visible right in front of the boy, Harry Pot- no, Snape, and the boy hadn't seen him.  Hell, Harry had walked right through him and not even noticed!  How the hell was he supposed to get his body back if no one could see him?  He had tried a couple of adults, against his better judgement, and that had been a failure as well.

Yet animals could see him.  If only he had a snake.  Then he would be able to communicate with Harry.  Or an animagus.  Maybe he could- no.  He didn't trust Sirius Black.  He was a Gryffindor, through and through.   Besides, he didn't quite feel like trying to explain who he was to someone who didn't already know.  There were only a handful of people who knew of his supposedly being Voldemort, and that was Dumbledore, Harry, that Weasley girl, Hagrid, and a few others.  Harry couldn't see him, same with Dumbledore, and even if Ginny could see him, she would likely be too terrified for him to be able to talk sense into her.

This was beginning to seem more and more hopeless.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry walked lightly down the stairs, speeding up slightly until he was jogging, then finally he broke into an all out sprint.

Harry loved this, running as fast as he could until he was almost flying, feeling as though he would literally take up off the ground were he to be going any faster.  The sharp turns, suits of armour, and odd doorways only gave him challenge, and made him enjoy it more.

He came to a halt in the Entrance Hall and debated with himself on where he would go now.  He opened the doors and went outside, impulsively deciding to walk around the lake.

He thought back to the confrontation, if you could call it that, that he had had with Professor Snape, his _father_.  He vaguely regretted being so cold to him, but pushed the feeling into the back of his mind stubbornly.  He would not feel guilty.  The Professor himself had as good as said that he shared Harry's feelings on this matter.  There was nothing for him to feel guilt over.

Harry settled himself against a boulder and idly tossed rocks into the lake, smiling slightly when the squid tossed one back, beginning an impromptu game of catch.

He saw Sirius in his dog form heading towards him and decided to stay where he was.  If Sirius wanted to talk to him, then Harry would let him.  It had been a while since they had seen each other, after all.  Harry signalled to the squid that the game was over and waited.

Sirius stopped in front of Harry and transformed, flopping down on his stomach to look at Harry, curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Remus told me that you ran from the Hospital Wing," said Sirius simply.  "He wouldn't tell me why though."

Harry looked at Sirius in surprise, "You don't know?"

"About what?"

"My _father_."

Sirius frowned when Harry said father as though it were something vulgar, "James?  What about him?"

Harry sighed and leaned back against the boulder, staring at the darkening sky.  Sirius didn't know.  Harry didn't really want to be the one to tell him, but he wanted to talk to Sirius about it, and in order for that to happen, Sirius had to know.

"James isn't my father."

Sirius frowned, "What are you talking about?  Of course James is your-"

Harry shook his head sharply, still staring at the sky, "Not according to Professor Dumbledore and Remus."

Sirius was sorely puzzled now, and remained quiet, waiting for Harry to go on.

"They said that Professor Snape is."

Sirius blinked in shock and then made to stand, vague plans of disembowelling Snape, and then Remus and Albus, flashing through his mind.  Harry grabbed him, slightly panicked.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.  Please, he thought, don't go.  He couldn't lose Sirius over this.  Sirius was his mentor, his friend, his _father _in everything but blood, or at least the closest thing to it he'd ever known.  He couldn't bear to lose him just because James wasn't related to him biologically.

Sirius looked down at his godson in surprise, reading the panic in the boy's face.   Sirius sat back down and took Harry into his arms, stunned to find that the boy was shaking.

"What is it?" asked Sirius quietly, as gently as he could.  He felt awkward.  He didn't know how to comfort someone.   Lily had always been the one who could read people and know what they wanted before they themselves did.

"Don't hate me," murmured Harry, his face buried in Sirius' robes.  Harry was sorely embarrassed, being so emotional in front of Sirius.  He was half-afraid to look up to see Sirius' face.

Sirius was fairly certain that he was beyond surprise anymore, but Harry's half-audible words managed to throw that idea to the winds.

"Why would I hate you?"

"I'm not James' son," murmured Harry.  It sounded so stupid, now that he said it out loud.  He hoped Sirius wouldn't laugh at him; he was embarrassed enough already.

"Harry," breathed Sirius, shocked, "Just because-"

"YEH GET AWAY FROM HIM RIGHT NOW YEH BASTARD!" boomed a voice from twenty yards off.  The two of them looked up in surprise, only to see a quickly advancing Hagrid.

Sirius looked down at Harry with wide eyes, "Hagrid doesn't know I'm innocent, does he?"

Harry shook his head, equally wide eyed, and could do nothing as his godfather was forcefully pulled away from him and thrown into a tree, hitting it with a sickening crunch that could have been bones or branches.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Albus sighed as he looked out over the grounds.  Harry hadn't taken the news well at all, and Albus worried if this, on top of everything else, would prove too much for the boy.  On the other hand, if the two of them, Harry and Severus, could just get over their prejudices against each other, they could have a great effect on one another.  They were quite alike, after all, and both in need of a family.

Albus turned his mind to Cornelius Fudge.  Their meeting had deteriorated after the first ten minutes to the point where Fudge had done nothing but shout at Albus and refuse to listen to a word he said.  Albus sighed.  Fudge was still insisting that Voldemort had not returned, and Albus had only just managed to convince him that Harry was innocent of killing Cedric Diggory.  Fudge had been very close to getting Harry imprisoned, unbeknownst to the boy himself.

He watched as Harry seated himself by the lake, engaging in a game with the giant squid.  Albus smiled when he saw Sirius lay himself across the ground near Harry's feet.  They were still for a moment, talking presumably, then Sirius stood up.  _Probably just told Sirius about his father, _mused Dumbledore.  Then Sirius sat back down and took Harry into his arms.

Dumbledore smiled.  In lieu of any bonding between the actual father and son, godfather and godson seemed to be getting along nicely.  It did Harry good to have a father figure.  Now, if only he would accept Severus, it would make everything easier in the long run.

Albus saw movement in another area of the grounds and glanced over in that direction.  Hagrid was running towards the duo.  Albus paled when he remembered that Hagrid was as of yet unaware of Sirius' innocence.  He watched, stunned and horrified, as Hagrid threw the escaped convict into a tree.  Albus took off down the stairs leading out of his office, all the while cursing his own lack of foresight.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hagrid!  No!  Stop!" shouted Harry, quickly running so that he stood between Hagrid and the prone form of his godfather.  Hagrid stared at him, aghast.

"Harry, do yeh have any idea who that is?"

"Yes!" yelled Harry angrily.  "He's Sirius Black,  he's my godfather, and he's innocent!"  Harry turned his back on Hagrid and fell on his knees at his godfather's side.  Sirius was face-down, so Harry rolled him over, searching frantically for a place on Sirius' neck where Harry would be able to feel a pulse.  He looked at Sirius' chest, trying to discern whether or not he was breathing.  He found Sirius' pulse at about the same time he realised that his godfather was in fact drawing breath, albeit shallowly.

Harry sat back on his heels, panicked breath slowing a bit and the terror at the idea of losing his godfather abating somewhat.

Just then Professor Dumbledore arrived on the scene.  He spoke quietly to Hagrid, but Harry wasn't paying attention to what they were saying.  He was far too preoccupied with his godfather's well being.

Author's Note: Okay, about the Serpent's Mark.  I haven't read Severitus' response to her own challenge for a couple months at least, and I don't remember much of it.  I remember the Serpent's Children, and that their mark was a squiggly snake-shaped mark somewhere on their face.

Now, the Serpent's Mark in my fic is vaguely inspired by that.  Differences being that 1, the Serpent's Mark does not control the kids, unlike in Severitus' fic.  2, The Mark is a snake wrapped around the forehead, and is absolutely uniform in both appearance and placement, unlike the Mark in Severitus' fic where it could show up anywhere on the face.  3, The Serpent's Mark is present on _all_ Deatheaters' children, rather than just the ones who are specially bred.

The way I understand it, is that the Mark in Severitus' fic only showed up on children who were specially bred to be Voldemort's mindless slaves.  The Serpent's Mark in this fic merely serves as an identifying marker that only Deatheaters, their children, and Voldemort can see.

Does that explain it?  Yes, the Mark was _inspired _by Severitus, but it is not a complete copy.  Hope that that clears up any confusion, as well as providing another disclaimer.  **grin**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry sat by Sirius' bedside in the Hospital Wing.  One of the effects of Hagrid's… misunderstanding was that now all of the Hogwarts professors, barring Trelawney, knew about Sirius' innocence and that he was currently dwelling in Hogwarts.  Of course, Sirius didn't know this because he still hadn't awoken from the unconsciousness he had fallen into shortly after he had hit the tree.

Sirius' injuries had been more extensive than one would believe possible from merely colliding with a tree.  He had had two broken ribs, a broken leg, a broken pelvis, and a broken wrist, internal bruising and haemorrhaging, and a very severe concussion.  That was a fairly complete list if you excluded the purely external injuries of bruising, cuts, and the stick that had gone clear through Sirius' palm when he landed.  Madam Pomphrey had informed Harry that there was a slight possibility that Sirius would suffer from memory loss when he woke, but Harry didn't much care so long as his godfather woke up at all.

Hagrid had a strong throwing arm, no doubt about it.

Harry could be found by Sirius' bedside for most of the day, every day since Sirius had gotten hurt.  He had been studiously avoiding his _father _(he still said, and thought, the word as if it were obscene and highly offensive) and Hagrid.  The former for obvious reasons, and the latter because they couldn't seem to overcome their discomfort over Hagrid attacking Sirius.

In fact, the only time Harry had left Sirius' side was when Professor Dumbledore had called him into his office to "answer any questions you might have."  It had been a rather one-sided conversation, as Harry was rather preoccupied with Sirius, and the fact that he had been halfway through his transfiguration essay when Dumbledore had summoned him.  There were only a few things he could remember from the conversation, and one was the reason that Harry had always favoured James, rather than his true father, in appearance (The professor had told him what the letter said, which basically detailed which potion Lily had used to disguise Harry, as well as the charm that had increased the longevity of the potion so that it lasted till his fifteenth birthday).  The second was that Harry would have to become a Death Eater at winter solstice, which Harry had almost successfully avoided thinking about ever since he had been told.

Just then an owl flew in, a note attached to a back-issue of the Daily Prophet hanging from its leg.

Harry frowned slightly, his birthday had passed and he wasn't expecting any notes from any of his friends, so who could this be from?

**Harry,**

**Hey, Ron would've written this if he weren't acting like such a prat, but since he refused, we decided to send this off to you instead.**

The handwriting changed.

What Fred is trying to say is-  **Shut up, George.  Anyway, we saw this in the Daily Prophet, and since we know that you don't get the Prophet-**  Mum threw a fit, of course.  She had no idea, and Ron's acting like a-  **Shut it, George!  Just read the front page Harry.**  We don't care if it's true or not.  We're still your friends either way.  We know what you're really like.  It's not your fault, anyway- **Bye Harry!** Gred & Forge 

PS. If you tell us the true story, we might be able to talk Ron around.

          Harry frowned, and opened the paper, giving the letter the confused look that he would have bestowed upon the twins had they been there.  What were they on about?  What he saw made him pale and simply sit there for a few moments and stare.

          On the front page was his picture, one of him as he looked now (the bruises, cuts, and broken arm had been completely healed by Madam Pomphrey), and the one that had previously appeared in the paper during the Triwizard Tournament publicity.

**HARRY POTTER AN IMPOSTER!**

**Recent evidence has come to light, _writes Kari Reteste, Special Correspondent, _that Harry Potter is not in fact a Potter.  In truth, he is the son of no other than Professor Severus Snape, a known former Death Eater and professor of potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Cornelius Fudge, esteemed Minister of Magic, told me in confidence that Snape still bears the Dark Mark on his forearm, an identification that You-Know-Who used on his Death Eaters that the light Side has only recently discovered.  A member of the Dark Force Defence League, who wished to remain unnamed, stated that there is indication that only those who were truly loyal to You-Know-Who could bear the Mark on their arm.**

**Further evidence shows that not only is the younger Snape (formerly known as Harry Potter) _aware_ of his parentage, he has always known.  Many high-ranking Ministry officials have expressed the opinion that this is all an elaborate plot on the part of Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix.**

**It seems that the younger Snape goes about under a complex charm to hide his appearance for the duration of the school year, removing it shortly after he arrives at Number 4 Privet Drive, home of the Dursley family, who the Ministry have reason to believe are actually either Order of the Phoenix members in disguise or Order sympathisers.  Obviously, the rumours of the younger Snape having an abusive childhood are completely unfounded.**

**As many know, the Order of the Phoenix was ordered to disband when the truth about their organisation came to light.  They professed to be a defence against You-Know-Who, but the Ministry became suspicious, and rightly so, when the Order refused to work with the Aurors' Association or the Ministry itself.  Later, near the end of You-Know-Who's reign of terror, the Ministry discovered that the Order was in fact comprised of multiple spies for You-Know-Who, and were actually working _against_ the Light, procuring key information about the Ministry for You-Know-Who.**

**The Aurors' Association suspects that Harry Potter truly _did _die along with his parents, and the younger Snape, who's true first name is still unknown, was placed on the scene so that he would appear to be a saviour, giving the boy, and the Order through him, undue fame and power over the wizarding public.**

**It is quite likely that this new story that the boy told of witnessing You-Know-Who's resurrection was a complete falsehood, likely contrived by the Order to mask their true activities.  The unfortunate death of Cedric Diggory, who had been a student at Hogwarts before his death, was likely caused by the young man's discovery of the Order's highly illegal activities.**

**In conclusion, this reporter feels the need to question the wisdom of allowing such a person to remain at large, let alone permitting him to attend such a prestigious school.  Furthermore, perhaps tolerating Albus Dumbledore's continued reign as Hogwarts Headmaster when he has such questionable loyalties would be a mistake as well.**__

Harry sighed, sinking resignedly into his chair, and thought back to how many had believed Rita Skeeter's articles.  He had to go to Diagon Alley later that day.  Professor Snape had been drafted by Dumbledore to take him, even though Remus was free.  In the meantime, he had to prepare himself for the undoubtedly bad reactions he was going to get from the wizarding public when he got there.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Professor Albus Dumbledore idly tossed yet _another _howler over his shoulder, not bothering to pay attention to the shouts.  It was always the same message anyway; accusations of corrupting the children and adamant statements that he should be removed from his post.  He had intercepted similar howlers making their way to his resident potions master, and even more of them on their way to Harry.  Albus frowned, the two of them didn't need the added stress the howlers would bring, which is why he intercepted them, though it was normally against his policy to interfere with his students' or his professors' mail.

He sighed and stroked Fawkes absentmindedly.  This summer was not turning out to be a good one.  Fudge had adamantly denied Voldemort's return, and had threatened repeatedly to remove Dumbledore from his post.  The article that had come out two days before had severely undermined both his and Harry's credibility.  It had undermined Severus' as well, but Severus was nowhere near as famous so the effect was lessened somewhat.  Not to mention that few people trusted the spy anyway.  Now Fudge had sent him a letter declaring that the dementors would be returning to Hogwarts, as well as a select team of Aurors.  Fudge had made no bones about the fact that they would be there to keep an eye on Albus, Severus, and Harry, as well as anyone else at the school who might be a part of their "conspiracy".  Fudge had placed yet further restrictions upon Albus' power at the school, saying that the dementors and the Aurors would have full reign of the premises, or Albus would lose his position as well as possibly being imprisoned on charges of conspiring against the Ministry and the side of Light.

Albus sighed once more.  This was going to be a difficult year for Hogwarts.  The Aurors and dementors would arrive the day before term began, in a week.  Albus was left with the unhappy duty of informing the professors and Harry about their arrival.

He really was getting too old for this. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry walked down Diagon Alley, falling in step slightly behind and to the right of Professor Snape.  It was disconcerting, the way the crowd skirted around the two of them and the conversations abruptly ended as the assembled wizarding folk stared at them, expressions varying from vague disapproval to outright hatred.  Harry had to admit, as much as he hated his fame, this was far worse.  Even the aftermath of Hogwarts finding out that he was a Parseltongue hadn't been this bad.

They went into the robe shop with little incident, save for the rude whisperings of those who passed by them.  Madam Malkin, looking like she wanted to throw the two of them out, quickly fitted Harry's robes.  Harry sighed resignedly when he noticed that she was not fitting him nearly so carefully as she usually did.  The robes were slightly long, one sleeve a fraction longer than the other, and they sat oddly on his shoulders as though the sewing had been slightly crooked.  Snape frowned angrily when he saw how ill-fitting the robes were, but had the good sense not to make a scene over it.

They left the store and were greeted by a silent mob, standing outside and quite obviously waiting for them.  One man stepped forward.

"We don't want you here, traitors!" he shouted, shoving Snape into Harry.  Harry barely managed to stay on his feet.  His father wasn't quite so lucky and ended up sprawled on the ground.  Similar shouts rang out and something slimy and nasty smelling came out of the crowd to strike Harry across the face.  Harry closed his eyes, thinking that his glasses would have actually been an asset in this instant, and wiped the dragon dung off his face, pointedly ignoring the faeces that was now flying at them freely.  He held a hand out to his father to help him stand; now was not the time for his pigheadedness.  Harry noticed that Snape winced slightly when he put weight on his left foot, though the man hid it well.

"I don't suppose we have a plan?" asked Harry softly, remarkably calm considering that there was an increasingly violent mob gathered around them.

Snape held out an empty potions vial. "Portkey," he said simply, equally as quiet as Harry had been.  Harry nodded and took hold, fighting down the bile that rose in his throat as the familiar tugging took hold just behind his navel.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voldemort looked down at the _Prophet _contemplatively.  If this was true….  Well, it would be very advantageous for him to say the least.  He could control any of his Deatheaters, with the assistance of their Mark if he so chose.  Harry Potter had proven himself capable of fighting off Imperius, but with the added influence of the Dark Mark the spell became impossible to resist.  Pity really, that the Serpent's Mark served little purpose other than decoration.

"Lucius."

One of the Deatheaters currently serving him turned from his task and came over to his side,

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Call off the plans, you know which ones, and advance the date we claim Azkaban."

"But, my Lord, Harry Potter-"

"Will no longer be a problem," said Voldemort, a smirk distorting his recovered features.  He handed Lucius the article and waited.  It didn't take long before the servant's expression reflected that of his master.

"Yes, my Lord," said Lucius simply, bowing his way out of the audience chamber, leaving behind the satisfied gaze of gleaming red eyes, shining out of a purely human face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter dedicated to 'Mes, for officially being my all-time favourite reviewer.  ^_^

Chapter 6

Severus stumbled and fell when they landed, not at all up to his usual standards, though he blamed it on his left ankle which had been twisted when he had been pushed into his son.

Severus wondered when he had started to refer to Harry as his son in his own mind.  He'd have to stop doing that.

He looked down at his dung-stained robes and scowled, muttering a quick cleaning charm, before turning to his son- no, Harry.  Harry was standing stock still with his eyes shut, and seemed to be hyperventilating.  Severus remembered that the last time Harry had gone anywhere by portkey, he had found himself in the presence of none other than Voldemort.  He reached out a hand and grabbed Harry's shoulder, shaking the boy lightly.  Harry opened his eyes, startled out of his apparent remembrances, and took stock of their surroundings, though his breathing remained erratic.

Severus gritted his teeth and bit out, "For Merlin's sake, Mr. Potter, breathe!"

Harry jumped at his harsh tone, but his breathing evened out as the boy glared at him, "I'm not a Potter, remember?"

Severus opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it.  He cast a cleaning charm over his so- _Harry_, who really needed it as he still had dragon dung on his face, not to mention his robes.

"Where are we?" asked Harry, turning away from Severus and looking around them once more.

"My manor," replied Severus.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he turned back to his fath- to Professor Snape.  "What manor?" he asked, gesturing around him.  He had a point, really, as they were surrounded by nothing but very dense woodland.

"Follow me," said Severus, before taking off through the trees, following a path that he had known since childhood, but Harry couldn't see.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"This may not be the best place for sanctuary this year," said Dumbledore, surveying the group in front of him.  They varied widely in age, from the youngest, a child of roughly a year, to the eldest who appeared to be about fifty.

"Why not?" asked Damien curiously.  Hogwarts had always been a sanctuary for werewolves on the side of light, and their pack in particular, during the first war against Voldemort.  Now that he had returned, why should things be different?

"Cornelius Fudge," several members of the pack made a face at the mention of their current Minister, "has informed me that both dementors and Aurors will have free reign over Hogwarts this year."  Autonoe, wife of Damien and Alpha-female of their pack, frowned at this news.

"Can he do that?" she asked, as she lifted Callista, her youngest child of two years, into her arms.  "I thought that the board of governors were the ones in charge of such affairs."

Albus shook his head, "The Minister controls the school's defence.  He seems to believe that there is need for further protection for the students and teachers here.  You are free to stay, of course.  It is your decision on whether or not you remain after they arrive."

Damien looked towards his wife, then towards the pack before turning back to Dumbledore and smiling, "We will remain here, Albus."

Dumbledore's solemn mood vanished abruptly as he clapped his hands together, smiling genially, "That's wonderful.  Now-"

"Albus?" called a voice from inside the Entrance Hall.  Dumbledore turned as Remus exited the building and stopped just outside its doors, looking rather surprised to see the group of werewolves standing just behind the Headmaster.

"I'm sorry, Albus.  I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," said Remus, feeling rather awkward.  He hadn't encountered any other werewolves since he had been bitten, though he could sense immediately that that was what they were.

Dumbledore smiled, fully aware of the reason for Remus' discomfort.  "Ah, Remus, perhaps you could do me a favour?"

Remus nodded, wondering what Albus had in mind.

"I was just about to show these people to the old staff wing, just past the third floor corridor.  If you would be so kind?"

Remus sighed. If he had his way, he would have steered clear of the new group of werewolves altogether.  It was a bit late for that now though, so he nodded.  "I just came out to tell you that Severus' portkey was used," he said, referring to the tracking charm of sorts that had been placed on the portkey Severus had been given in case there proved to be difficulties with the general wizarding population.

Albus nodded, then sent him off with the Aristaeus werewolf pack following behind him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry grumbled under his breath as he tripped over a root for what seemed like the thousandth time.  They had been walking for at least two hours, and Harry was seriously beginning to wonder if this manor actually existed, and that his father was not, in fact, delusional.  He had asked once in the beginning of their… hike, why they didn't just apparate.  The professor had just glared at him and said that there were apparition wards on the manor grounds.

Harry thought that maybe his father just didn't know how to apparate with another person, if at all, and that the professor was just refusing to admit it.  He was not, of course, going to say this out loud, since he was rather attached to his head.  Getting it bitten off in the middle of a forest didn't seem like a very good game plan.  Harry tripped yet again and got up, sighing, before he got an urge to do something very childish yet also very emotionally fulfilling.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Harry grinned slightly and asked, approximately ten seconds later, "Are we there yet?"

Severus growled under his breath and said sharply, "No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

About thirty minutes later, things were progressing in much the same way.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!  We are not there yet and if you don't-"

"Er, professor," said Harry, trying desperately not to laugh.

"WHAT?!"

"We're there," said Harry, pointing at the decently sized manor house a couple hundred metres away.  They were standing at the edge of the woods and you could see the manor quite clearly over the neatly trimmed hedges and lawn.  Severus growled audibly and stormed off up the lawn.  Harry followed, laughing softly, at a slower pace.  

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Snape slammed the door against the wall and strode towards the sitting room.

"Jilly!" he shouted and a house-elf appeared in front of him with a _crack!_

"Yes, Master Severus, sir?" asked the house-elf, bowing quickly and then straitening, practically jumping in joy at having her Master home.  He usually remained at Hogwarts, even over summer.

"I'd like some dinner, for two," he said distractedly, as he looked around for some Floo powder.

"Yes, sir!  Jilly will set up dinner in the dining hall, Master Severus, sir!"  Severus muttered something under his breath about teaching house-elves proper grammar as Jilly disappeared with another _crack!_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry walked into the manor through the still-open door that Severus had used.  He looked around for where the Potions master had got to and heard a high-pitched voice, unmistakably Elven, coming from the door nearest him.

"-in the dining hall, Master Severus, sir!"  Then there was a _crack! _which Harry presumed to mean that the house-elf had left.  Harry went inside to see his fa- Professor Snape searching the bookshelves and desk for something.

"Professor Snape?"  said Harry cautiously, wondering if the professor was still peeved about his behaviour earlier.

"What, Mr. Po-" Snape paused.  "Harry,"  he said it as though the name was distasteful, "What do you want?"

"Nothing in particular," replied Harry honestly, leaning against the doorframe.  "What now?"  Snape raised an eyebrow questioningly.  "I mean, we're here, so what are we going to do now?"

There was a _crack! _as a house-elf appeared.  "Master Severus' dinner is ready, sir," she said before she vanished with yet another _crack!_

"We're going to eat dinner," said Professor Snape dryly before leaving the room.

"Oh, thanks," muttered Harry sarcastically under his breath, before quickly heading off after his professor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Remus had almost reached the old staff wing before one of the werewolves decided to talk to him.

"Mister?  Mister Remus?" said a boy, looking to be about six.  "Where's your pack, Mister Remus?"

Remus started, but kept walking, "I-"

"'Cause you don't look like a loner, Mister Remus.  You don't act like one, neither.  Mamma says that most loners go live in caves away from humans and never transform.  They stay as a wolf all the time, she says.  But you're not a wolf right now, sir, and this isn't a cave, so you must not be a loner.  But if you're not a loner, then where's your pack?  Are the humans your pack?  But if they are, why?  Were you born a werewolf, sir?  I was.  But were you orphaned, or did you lose your pack?  Or were you bitten, Mister Remus?  But I heard that bitten werewolves were always accepted into the pack that turned them, so-"  A woman, who Remus presumed to be the boy's mother, chose this time to pick the child up and shush him.

"I'm sorry.  You know children, no tact at all.  Most of the ones born after Harry Potter defeated Voldemort have little experience outside the pack, and that was all with humans."  It was clear by her expression that she was just as curious as her cub, but wasn't going to ask outright as her cub had.  Remus ignored it. 

"Here's the wing," he said, sharply changing the subject.  He looked towards the pack leader and was met with a sympathetic look.  He looked away uncomfortably.  The last thing he wanted was sympathy, especially from other werewolves.  "I'm sure Albus will be along shortly, and the ghosts will help you if you need directions," he said hastily before heading off to anywhere that wasn't in close proximity to the pack.


	7. Chapter 7

STOP!  I've rewritten all of the previous chapters!  I've added a few scenes, including a Voldie POV, and a Remus/werewolves scene (in a very non-shippy context).  GO READ THEM FIRST!

Chapter 7

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace after his father, wearing his now well-fitting work robes.  Professor Snape had insisted that Jilly, his house elf, refit Harry's robes, as he was not going to have any publicly known relative of his walk around like some pauper.  They had also headed back to London after they had eaten dinner, so that the professor could replace Harry's hand-me-down clothes.  Then they had ended up sleeping at the manor, with Harry in one of the guest rooms, until Professor Snape had woken him up at the hellish hour of five in the morning.  They had grabbed Harry's packages, sent Jilly ahead with them to Hogwarts, then taken the Floo system straight into the Hogwarts staff room, where there was currently a staff meeting going on.

"Ah, Severus," spoke up Professor annoyingly-cheerful-no-matter-_what_-happens Dumbledore, "so glad you could make it.  I'm sure you've met Damien and his wife Autonoe?  They and their pack are staying at Hogwarts once more, in light of recent events."  Severus and Damien gave each other death glares while Autonoe and the staff watched on, wondering whether or not they'd have to physically pull the men off each other to keep them from fighting the way they had had to _last _time the two had met.

"Damien," spat Severus, as if the word tasted sour.

"Severus," replied Damien, equally cold in demeanour.

Harry, fully aware that he was fading into the background, discreetly brushed himself off and started inching towards the doorway, hoping to leave without being noticed.  Unfortunately, Dumbledore apparently _is _omniscient and noticed him immediately.

"And Harry, why don't you sit down.  After all, what we're discussing has to do with you as well."  He sat, wondering if it would be too terribly rude to catch up on sleep (that he had missed when he had been woken at the ungodly hour of five in the morning) in the middle of the staff meeting.  Most likely is that no one would notice, provided that he didn't snore.

Severus was made to sit down as well, then the meeting started.

"I'm afraid that Minister Fudge has demanded that the dementors return this year, and that they'll have free reign of the school, along with-"

Nearly every professor interrupted him by calling out their protest to this statement.

"They're a danger to the students, Albus-"

"Doesn't he even remember why the were removed last time?!"

"How are we supposed to teach with them floating around?"

"Albus, surely you won't allow-"

Albus held up a hand for silence and the other professors quieted down.  Harry was shocked.  He didn't… get on very well with dementors and he thought that there was a strong likelihood that between the students hating him with a passion and the dementors floating around, he'd probably be spending the majority of this term in the hospital wing.

"As I said, the dementors will be returning, and a group of Aurors will be accompanying them.  Minister Fudge has ordered that they get free reign of the school, and if _I _interfere, then I'll no longer be allowed to remain as Headmaster."

The teachers were grumbling and muttering obscenities about Fudge under their breath.  Harry, Remus, and Severus were some of the only few who remained silent.

"They'll be arriving at the end of the week, two days before term starts."  Dumbledore then began to discuss this years lesson plans with each teacher, and Harry quickly excused himself.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Severus swept out of the staff room after the meeting, heading straight to his chambers in the dungeons, seething.  He smirked in a satisfied manner when a talking suit of armour fell apart.  Served the damned thing right, twirling his axe that way.  The things should have realised by now the fact that they had no eye-hand coordination.  Whether that had something to do with the fact that they had no eyes was debatable.

He slammed the door open, paying little attention to the loud bangs it made as it hit, then bounced hard enough to close on its own.  He was too busy being pissed to notice much of anything.

First, Potter- no, his son, no, DAMMIT!- the _boy _had been deliberately annoying him for nearly twenty-four hours without pause.  First by his incessant questioning of "are we there yet" and then by not disappearing off the face of the planet like he was supposed to.

Then they had finally arrived back at Hogwarts, only for him to find that not only was that bastard _Damien_ and his pack here, the dementors would be returning, and with no restrictions on their movement about the school!

He started slightly when the empty fireplace suddenly flared, large blue-white flames suddenly burning despite the lack of fuel.  He forced himself to calm down, taking deep breaths until the flames sputtered and died, leaving the stone of the fireplace blackened.  He made a face when a few of the stones crumbled, apparently unable to stand up against such intense heat.  The house elves would have to fix that.

Again.

He frowned at his lack of control.  He rarely performed accidental magic anymore, though he had always had a tendency to do more of it than most people, and had not stopped doing it even after he was fully trained.  He had control enough over himself now to limit his outbursts to flame, and was able to reflexively direct it into a fireplace, though the fireplaces did not always hold up under his assault. That had been necessary after-

No matter.  It was Damien's fault anyway, and always had been.  Severus grumbled under his breath as he summoned a house elf.  He _hated_ werewolves.

Author's Note:  Okay, I'm sorry that this took so long, but there were two reasons.  One, I rewrote/edited/whatever all the other chapters.  And second, I thought that I had already posted it.  I was all busy trying to get chapter eight done so that I could post the rewritten versions of the earlier chapters and then I saw that I hadn't even posted chapter seven yet.  I'm such a ditz!

Replies to Reviewers:

**Ariana Deralte- ** **grin** Thanks!  I was worried that people would start pointing at the werewolf OCs and shouting "MARY SUE" repeatedly, then flaming me. ^_^  And that would be a bit of a problem, IMO.  (PS, to everyone who may or may not be reading this.  If they do turn into Mary Sues/Gary Stus, please tell me so I can fix it!)  I was also rather worried about how Harry's childishness would be received.  I have some weird inspiration sometimes.  Like Severus' whole fireside scene thingy.  That was not supposed to be there.  **glares at Severus, who shrugs, looking not the least repentant**  Of course Sev's house is unplotable.  I figured that there wouldn't be any large forests in Britain (though I couldn't be sure since I live in Alaska, USA, and there are more forests here than there are people).  It irks me when all of the sudden house elves in fanfic have perfect grammar (the same way it irks me when Hagrid has no accent, or if they overdo the accent).  Er, no Tom in this chapter.  There was in my first draft, but then I reread my previous chapters and realised that I could not skip from Harry's arrival back at Hogwarts straight to the sorting.  There are just too many things that had/have to be addressed.  Like Sirius' health, and Remus' relationship with the other werewolves, and the reason Severus and Damien hate each other, and why Severus is familiar with the werewolves when Remus is not, and Voldie's POV, and-  I think you get the point.  Will Tom get his body back?  Interesting question…  and I can honestly tell you that I haven't made up my mind yet.  **grin**  I'm glad my comp. troubles are over too ^_^  **waves**  

**Ice Lupus- ****grin**  Thanks.  Hmm, why'd you like the other chapters better? 

**Indigo Ziona- ****grin**  It seems that I'm getting better at keeping track of ideas without an outline, which makes it easier for me to write off the top of my head (I never could keep up with an outline anyway…)  It's weird sometimes though, since what was supposed to be one chapter turns into three chapters rather often, or vice-versa, and even _I _don't always know what's gonna happen.

**Saavik- **Albus-the-eternally-cheerful?  Worried?  Albus the-infuriating-man-who-has-eyes-that-mimic-flashlights?  No, or at least, not very.  He trusts Severus to be able to get out of a bad situation.  Of course Remus gets in touch with his inner wolf!  He certainly learns things about werewolves that he certainly didn't know before.

**ManicGrace- **Thanks!  I hope that I continue to do as well.

**Tinne- **Thanks!

**Sailor Millenium- ****grins, bows theatrically**  Thanks.  **smiles ruefully**  I can't wait either, and I have a feeling that I'm as in the dark as my readers, frankly.  Neither Severus nor Harry are really willing to become a family.  Severus will probably resign himself to it, and accept it.  Harry just wants Severus to go away, and to not have to deal with the idea at all, ever.  Harry's resentful at the implication that Severus can just pop up all the sudden and have complete control over his life, where previously he's been really independent.  Things are always interesting at Hogwarts.

Arnen-  Thanks!  **points up at the chapter** Does that answer your question. Ara-chan- **blinks**  **stares at the very long review**  eep!  I have to reply to all _that?!_ **grin**.  Thanks.  The spaces annoy everybody, meself included.  I write in Word, then convert it to htm format, and all of my spaces end up like that **grumbles**.  **snicker**  Not that bastardising Fudge is particularly difficult.  He does it himself I swear!  He invades my head and writes himself in as a complete arse.  He does make a poor antagonist, true.  Fluffy!Draco has more spine, which says something.  **thinks for a moment** Hell, Pathetic!Longbott- er, Neville, has more spine.  Tom is not a ghost **contrives to look offended**  He is a spirit who has been forcefully expelled from his body and has constraining charms/spells/thingies on him to keep him from informing anyone else of the fact.  **muse cheerfully points out that that means that he's basically a ghost**  **glares at muse**  Just curious, do they actually have native snakes in Scotland?  He will get publicity  **smirk** eventually. 

**Vede- ****looks insulted**  Have ye no faith in me?  **sniff**  **tear**  Harry will continue to attend Hogwarts.  Fudge does complain, but then again, that's a given isn't it?  You'll see the solution to that itty bitty problem (one that is not particularly fair to Harry, but there you go).  I like werewolf!Harry too!  There just isn't enough of him in fanon.  I'm not quite sure how I'm going to approach to whole winter solstice bit when that comes up, frankly.

**'Mes- ****grin**  You're welcome.  It is always a problem when one's computer decides that it's fed up with being a computer, and what it would really like is to become a paperweight  **sigh**  But I finally got my files back, so alls well.  **Snort**  Ah yes, number 789 in the father/son handbook of bonding rituals "Clean dung off one another.  It is sure to prove enjoyable, profitable for all concerned, and… smelly".  **grin** the "are we there yet"s are probably one of my fave parts of this story so far.  Werewolves in Hogwarts makes for a fun time, nay?  Except for Harry…  **grin**  And Remus is not too happy 'bout it, neither.  Er, TOM!  **Tom appears**  Where were you?!  **Tom looks nervous and begins backing away, slowly, before vanishing**  GET BACK HERE, DAMMIT!  **…**  **mutters darkly**

**Myrddin Ambrosius- **Thanks, here's more.  Hehehe, something bad happen to fudge…  I'll think about it.  **slaps Ron, who looks offended** There you go.  Ron is prejudiced, almost so that he makes the Slytherins look mild.  The difference being that _Ron's _prejudices are socially acceptable.

**shona 3000- **Here's more.

**tima- **here's an update.

**stormyfire- **thanks 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry held up his wand threateningly when a dementor got close enough for him to feel its effects.  He was standing just outside the front entrance of Hogwarts, waiting for the carriages to arrive with the students.  He wasn't quite sure _why _he was waiting for them.  If his trip to Diagon Alley was anything to go by, the students all hated him anyway, with the sole exceptions of Fred and George if their letters were anything to go by.

The dementor grew closer and he sent a Patronus at it, glaring furiously.  Usually the dementors stayed well clear of him, after one of his Patroni had completely destroyed one of them, but this one was unusually persistent.  He had grown _very _grateful to Remus, as he definitely wouldn't have survived these past two days intact without his knowledge of the Patronus charm.  As it was, he was chilled to the bone constantly, and had no real hope of it getting warmer anytime soon.

The carriages pulled up and the students got out, heading up to the school.  Those who passed him looked at him hatefully, save for a few who clearly didn't recognise him and likely hadn't read the papers or heard the news from their family.  They're friends would undoubtedly fill them in later.

"Hello," said Hermione cheerfully.  "Are you a new student?  I could help you out if you need it."  Harry almost laughed outright.

"Don't recognise me, Hermione?"  Hermione just looked confused.  "It's me, Harry."  Hermione blinked once in shock, then blinked again.

"_Harry?_"

"Yeah, that's what I just said."  Suddenly Hermione jumped into his arms, hugging him fiercely.

"Oh, Harry, I was so worried when you didn't write me all summer and then my letters never went through and Hedwig didn't come like she normally does and Ron wasn't speaking to me because I went to Victor's over the summer and-"

Harry snickered, then started laughing at Hermione's hyperactive speech.  Hermione stopped talking and hit him good-naturedly on the shoulder.

"It's not funny, Harry.  And I really was worried about you."

Harry just shook his head, still smiling and they walked inside, the rest of the students having already gone in.

They sat down at the very end of the Gryffindor table, closest to the staff table.  The students around them scooted away as though afraid that Harry would contaminate them.  Hermione looked around at them in confusion.

"Harry," started Hermione, staring at the students around them, all of which were giving Harry murderous glares.  Fred and George (who were sitting in two of the seats that had been left open around Harry) weren't, but Harry had a feeling that they wouldn't have been even if the article _had _been completely truthful.

"Yeah, Hermione?"

"Why is everyone glaring at you?"

Harry looked at her in surprise, "Didn't you get the Prophet?"

Hermione shook her head, "My subscription expired at the beginning of the summer and I was too busy with other things to renew it."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the article.  He didn't know why he had taken to carrying it around.  It had been a hunch for the most part.  He handed the article to Hermione and watched as her eyes flitted back ad forth across the page.  Then they flicked back up to the top of the article and her eyebrows furrowed in what appeared to be either thought or concentration.

About the time when everyone quieted down, waiting expectantly for the hat to sing, Hermione's eyes widened, "That bitch!"  Half the hall jumped at her sudden outburst, and those who knew her stared at her in shock.  Hermione _never _swore.  She dug in her bag (Harry spared a thought to wonder why she was carrying a bag to the opening feast.  Term hadn't even _started_ yet) for a quill and parchment and laid the piece of paper out flat on the table.

She wrote out the name Kari Reteste then started rearranging the letters.

KARI RETESTE 

**RITA SKEETER**

Harry stared at the paper in shock.  "Hermione-"

"It _was _her!  She is in _so _much trouble now!  If she thought that I wouldn't keep my word then-"

"Hermione!" shouted Harry, grabbing one of her shoulders roughly.  "Calm down, everyone's staring."  Hermione noticed this for the first time and blushed, though she didn't look quite ready to finish her tirade.  She was silent for a long moment, then opened her mouth to say something, but the sorting had already started and she didn't want to interrupt.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tom was rather annoyed.

No, annoyed wasn't quite the right term.  He was angry.

Tom idly waved his hand, making another moving crystal statuette (this time of a unicorn) fly against the wall and shatter.

Oh, all right, he was pissed.

He had been trying to get Harry's attention for weeks.  Weeks!  He had tried everything he could think of.  He had started with writing a note.  The moment he so much as hinted at his situation, or even existence, unbearable pain would shoot through his ethereal body.  The same thing happened no matter what he did, except for those times when his effort had no chance of working.  Tom thought back and wondered why he had thought, even for a moment, that standing inside Harry's body and shouting as loud as he could would possibly work.

No matter.  It hadn't worked, and he wasn't going to try it again anyway.

He had even tried to use a quill to point at words in whatever book Harry was reading.  He hadn't even managed to lift the quill.  It was as though this magic, or whatever it was, _knew_ when he was trying to communicate something to someone.  It had never been a problem with animals.  Then again, Tom mused, animals weren't capable of the magic that would rid his body of Voldemort, and free Tom.

Harry was at the feast now, and Tom was too frustrated at the moment to go on with his new habit of tailing the boy everywhere.  Though he imagined that the tension between Harry and the rest of the students might be entertaining enough to watch.   He considered joining the boy in the Great Hall, but decided against it.  He could amuse himself watching classic human stupidity tomorrow.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mr. Potter," said a voice from behind Harry.  Harry looked up, stopping in mid-sentence.  He had been answering one of Hermione's questions.  There had been quite a few of them over the evening, as Hermione interrogated Harry over exactly how much of the article was true, what he had been doing all summer, and various other topics.  Dumbledore had left earlier on during the feast, and it was almost over now.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?"

"Come with me, Mr. Potter.  Your presence is required in the Headmaster's office."  Harry shot her a puzzled look, but when no explanation came forth he just sighed and got up.

"I'll see you in the morning, Hermione."  She exchanged a similar sentiment and Harry left, following McGonagall out of the Great Hall.

Harry yawned.  He was _tired_.  Surely whatever this was could have waited till morning.

They reached the stone gargoyle and McGonagall said the password, "Gummy bears."  She then turned and gestured for him to ascend the stairs.  He did, and she did not follow.

Harry knocked on the door before entering, and stopped dead, blinking in surprise.   Fudge was there, as well as two of the Aurors Harry recognised from around the school.  So was Snape, and of course, Dumbledore.  Harry looked around wondering what was going on.  It obviously wasn't going to be a cheerful meeting, judging by Professor Snape's expression, and the fact that Fudge was present.

"Sit down, Harry," said Dumbledore, gesturing towards the one empty chair.  Harry sat, looking at the people around him, waiting for an explanation.

"We're here to discuss the conditions for Mr. Snape's continued education," started Fudge abruptly.  Harry spared a thought to wonder what the hell Fudge was talking about before he realised that _he _was Mr. Snape.  Fudge handed Dumbledore a list, then started to speak again.

"He will be confined to Hogwarts grounds, where the dementors can keep watch on him.  He will not be permitted to sleep in Gryffindor Tower.  He's too much a danger to the other students.  He will-" Fudge kept talking, but Harry wasn't paying attention.  He was too busy trying to figure out which frustrated him more, the Minister having complete control over his life, or the Minister talking about him as though he wasn't there.  He finally decided that it was the Minister himself that was the worst.

"- and there is the subject of his name."

Harry looked up, "What about my name?"

Fudge looked rather peeved about being interrupted.  He had been able to recite the conditions without any embarrassing fumbling because no one had interrupted, and now the boy had disturbed his train of thought.

"Harry Potter is the name that the wizarding world associates with a false legend.  I will not have you currying favour for something that you did not do." [1]

When the meeting finally ended, Harry was nodding off in his seat.  Professor Snape stood, grabbed various bundles of paperwork, and motioned for Harry to follow him.  Harry followed him down multiple flights of steps, and eventually was led to a bed, which he collapsed upon without bothering to change out of his robes.  His last thought before he fell asleep was that he just _knew _he was going to regret not paying attention in that meeting sooner or later.

And with his luck, it'd be sooner.

Author's Notes:  I am a bad, horrible, awful person.

Why?  Because this chapter has been up on my Yahoo group since 2-9-03 and the reason I didn't post it here is because I was feeling too lazy to answer my reviews…  ^^;;  umm…  **runs away, hoping her reviewers won't kill her**

[1] Fudge is referring to the article, which read "The Auror's Association suspects that Harry Potter truly _did _die along with his parents, and the younger Snape, who's true first name is still unknown, was places on the scene so that he would appear to be a saviour, giving the boy, and the Order through him, undue fame and power over the wizarding public."  Fudge's reasoning here is that when Harry is no longer Harry Potter, but Somebody Snape, he will be less in the spotlight, and Fudge will have little or no opposition to anything he wishes to do to Harry.  After all, as Harry Potter, there might still be people who are loyal to him and would rally behind him.  As some nobody, and a Snape no less, Harry has much less credibility and a lot less fame.  People who see, say "Alexander Snape" in the Prophet are a lot less likely to care than if they saw "Harry Potter."

Also, I need a name for Harry.  Something something Snape.  (I just pulled Alexander off the top of my head, as it seems a fairly common Snape-name for Harry, which is a reason I don't want to use it.)  So, any opinions?

Replies to Reviewers:

**LoMaRiBa- ****grin**  I'm pretty sure that most people hate Fudge, or at least they think he's an idiot.  Do something about him?  **looks entirely too innocent, despite the black clothes and spiked armbands and collar**  Like what?  Hehe, Harry doesn't need to request a permanent bed.  He already has one.  It's got a plaque hanging on it "Reserved for Harry Potter, since we just _know _he'll be back before we want to see him".

**Amanda- **Thanks.  OOPS!  Er, let's just say that Harry didn't, and that he forgot with everything else that was going on.  ^_^'  heh.  As for Hermione, I answered that in this chapter (which I was actually planning to do before you pointed it out).

**Kateri- **Thanks, here's more.

**'Mes- ****grin**  **snicker**  Silly Sevvie **ducks a curse reflexively**, he can't stand the idea of being paternal to Harry.  **gets hit by the curse that Sev fired right after the first, looks down at her tail while swivelling the ears that seem to have migrated to the top of her head, grown fur, and gone pointed.  **coughs, smiling**  Good thing Sevvie isn't any good at transfigurations, eh?  Else I'd be a cat now.  **watches Sev head towards the refrigerator, frowns** Now what…  SEVERUS!  STAY AWAY FROM MY FOOD WITH THAT POTION!  **turns back to the computer, blushes** Sorry 'bout that…

Of course he got Harry up at five in the morning.  I've seen it, though that's only because I've stayed up that late, rather than got up that early.

Heh, and just think.  If there wasn't enough in the way of Harry and Sev's "father/son" bonding  **gets glared at**, imagine having Harry-as-a-werewolf put in the way as well.  ^_^  I'm evil, it's so fun.  As for him and Damien.  **smirk**  Oh yes, they just _adore_ each other.  There's a reason for their hatred though… or well, there's a reason for Sev to hate Damien.  Damien just has a really huge anti-death eater prejudice (which is also justified, but that's not the point).

Of course Harry can't buy a break (he's tried, but I'm un-bribe-able).  As for the dementors though… there _is _a solution, coming up soon hopefully.  As I said, of course I'm evil.  It's fun!

Ah, the breaking of the fireplace.  That was rather random, but I thought that it worked well.  He's powerful, has a temper, but is able to keep control of himself after a fashion.  It ties into the Sev/Damien hatred as well, which hopefully I'll be able to work in later.

Tom's in this chapter!  See?

**Captain-Emily- **Thank you!  I liked Petunia in this fic.  I thought I'd give her reputation a break for once.

**Kitala- **Thanks, here's an update.

**Idigo Ziona- ****grin**  I was in a humorous mood as I wrote that.  **grin**  I'm glad you like the werewolves.  Scary?  Maybe, maybe-not.  But hopefully it'll be interesting, and Harry won't enjoy much of it.

**Saavik- **You and me both!

**shona 3000- **Thanks!  Here's the next chapter!

**HuntressAngel**-  Nope, not one of Snape's school enemies, and they didn't actually first meet at Hogwarts, though that's where most of their interaction has happened.  And… Snape and werewolves just don't mix well,  I'm afraid.

**Sarah-**  thanks, and I am continuing, really!

**kiara malfoy- **I'm continuing, I swear!  It's just… slow.

**Vede-**  Oh, probably.  And yes, Harry will get a new name, as soon as I figure out an acceptable and not too cliché one.  Really, you have faith in me?  Amazing, since _I_ certainly don't…

**Hyperbole- **I like the whole Harry-Petunia interaction thing too.  No, there isn't a relation between the age Tom was when Voldie stole his body and the Death Eater children becoming Death Eaters at fifteen.  Actually, I hadn't even made a connection there before you pointed it out to me.  Yup, poor Remus.  Hell, poor _everybody…_

**Japanese Girl- ****blinks** Heaven?  Erm, here's the next chapter…

**Diiniam- **Thanks.  Here's more Tom!


End file.
